


Leaked

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [31]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Mention of Death, mentions of events of season 20, skankhunt, talk of sewer slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle and Kylie learn to cope as Gerald’s biggest secret gets leaked
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski (OC)/Kendra McCormick (OC)
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 1





	Leaked

Some secrets weren’t meant to stay secret forever.

And this one had been buried for long enough, someone decided.

Just a random leak of information, all the proof needed along with it, and spread quickly all over the internet.

How long had it been? Quite a few years, the kids involved were teenagers now.

Who leaked this delicate information?

Not important. Yet.

But everything was about to be turned upside down.

........

Kylie Broflovski hadn’t been in town yet when the whole cyber bully thing went down.

But being related to Kyle, the one person who knew the truth about who Skankhunt was, did help to get her up to speed.

That had been a few years ago, and they were all teenagers now, well settled in South Park.

And things were as good as they could get.

Until one morning.

Kylie had made the mistake of not putting her phone on silent when she went to bed, and while she managed to sleep soundly through the night she got a very rude awakening in the morning.

Phone call from Erica, her best frenemy.

“This better be important.”

“You’re not gonna like what’s been posted,” Erica replied.

“Wow, that’s very informative,” a whole bucket of sarcasm.

Kylie could hear the eye roll from the brunette and grinned.

Too easy, these days.

“Kylie, you remember when that whole cyber bully thing happened? And we were in North Park at the time but we heard about it anyway and wanted to know who Skankhunt was?”

Oh god. “Don’t tell me....”

“Everyone knows your dad’s the skank.”

“.....I want to punch you now.”

Erica was laughing now. “I’m sorry Kylie, I know you don’t believe that I feel bad for you right now but I do.”

“Fuck you,” the redhead hung up.

She sighed, and checked into social media to see for herself.

And....wow, Erica wasn’t wrong, for once. 

Pictures and everything? How the fuck did someone get THAT?

Kylie got dressed and went downstairs as she heard her mother yelling.

Oh no, she knew now.

“I think I can get breakfast later.....”

Kyle had the same idea. “I didn’t think she’d see it that fast.”

Kylie sighed. “This is not gonna be a good day. I knew you would leak it eventually, but how did you get a photo of it? And how is he still doing it?”

“Dad never stopped trolling, he just got more discreet and used websites no one really uses. And all I had to do was sneak a camera into his office, then there you go.”

“......Eric will give you hell for this,” Kylie finally said.

“I know, and I also know what to say.”

The total of six of their friends (Stan, Eric and Kenny for Kyle and Stacy, Erica and Kendra (though she was more than a friend) for Kylie) were already at the bus stop waiting.

Kendra, as always, smiled and stretched her hand out for Kylie to take as the redhead stood next to her.

“......did you know, Kendra, your girlfriend is very rude on the phone?” Erica asked.

“Who wouldn’t be when you call unexpectedly with equally unexpected news?” Kylie snapped back.

“She called all of us, because this is so much newsworthy news,” Stacy rolled her eyes, “and maybe it is but not really to us.”

Erica laughed. “Oh Stacy, sweet little silly Stacy-“

“Never call me that again.”

“-obviously if your best friend is related to the problem then it’s newsworthy.”

“And remind me how it’s your business?” Kendra asked.

“Because now I get to rub this in her face,” the brunette laughed.

Kylie grinned. “Erica?”

“Yes, Kylie?”

“At least I have a dad.”

Shocked silence.

Stacy snorted.

Kyle burst out laughing at the same time as Kendra.

“You win this round,” Erica muttered.

..........

The next one to make a mistake was Stan.

Everyone should have known better than to mess with a Broflovski sibling.

“Dude, you knew the entire time about your dad and you didn’t tell me? Is that why you had me do all that shit online that one time?”

“What was I supposed to say, Stan? I didn’t have time to explain and then I just wanted to put it all behind me, but I found out Dad never really stopped and that’s when I wanted everyone to know,” Kyle replied.

“I thought I could hear your bitch of a mom bitching about something this morning,” Eric commented. “She sounds so totally pissed off.”

“Ugh, she got blindsided and humiliated in the worst way possible,” Kyle grimaced.

Now that was definitely one of those memories he didn’t ever want to remember, ever again.

“But seriously dude, your dad is a pretty bad guy for all that shit that happened,” Stan said.

“Well at least he didn’t cause a global pandemic,” Kyle remarked.

Kenny let out a muffled “ooooohhhh.”

He was next.

........

In Kylie’s defence, Kenny was annoying her.

He always seemed to have an issue with her, for whatever fucking reason.

And this whole exposure?

Made it even worse.

“Kenny, back off,” Kendra warned. 

She would always choose her girlfriend over her cousin, always.

“Oh come on, I just want to ask her something-“

“Well I’ve had enough, so fuck off before I stick a knife in your fucking dick,” Erica snapped.

Stacy laughed. “That’s my girl.”

“But seriously, do you care at all that your dad is a cyber bully that drove a woman to suicide and probably more like her?” Kenny asked.

Kylie shrugged. “At least he wasn’t in a cult, and actually provides for his family. Your dad isn’t even yours, Kenny, so get the fuck away from me.”

Kendra grinned. “I believe that’s your answer. Now go eat anywhere else before I send you to Hell.”

He knew better than to walk right into their death trap and walked away.

“Was that too much?” Kylie asked.

“Not at all, babe,” Kendra kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
